<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>if we win, you'll kiss me by xjunsmahae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836602">if we win, you'll kiss me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xjunsmahae/pseuds/xjunsmahae'>xjunsmahae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cutesy, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Surprise Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xjunsmahae/pseuds/xjunsmahae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyuck slowly approaches Mark, making sure the others wouldn't notice. "Hey Mark, remember what you said before going to the stage?". "You said if we win, you'll kiss me." Hyuck says quietly but still enough for Mark to hear, a subtle smile growing on his face but he still faced-forward to avoid looking suspicious.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>if we win, you'll kiss me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my very first markhyuck fic so pls don't go hard on me :(( enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The members were walking out of the stage, celebrating after receiving their award for winning album of the year. It was a dream come true for them. After all the years they worked hard for, it finally paid off. While the others continue talking about how happy they are from their new achievement, Hyuck slowly approaches Mark, making sure the others wouldn't notice. "Hey Mark, remember what you said before going to the stage?" Hyuck whispers. Mark freezes at the thought of it, he didn't expect Hyuck to remember but somehow he was the one to remind him of what he said. "You said if we win, you'll kiss me." Hyuck says quietly but still enough for Mark to hear, a subtle smile growing on his face but he still faced-forward to avoid looking suspicious.</p><p>Mark walks in a slower pace so that the members could walk ahead of them, and Hyuck follows his lead. Now that the others are in front of them, they start talking. "So when are you gonna kiss me? you're not gonna back out, are you?" Hyuck nervously says, worried that the older might not be true to his words. "Well shit Donghyuck, I didn't say I was serious about that." Mark whispers, in a little high tone that sounded a bit upset to Hyuck. "Well, I am." He said, a bit too loud which made the members look back at them. "Stop bickering, you two. We literally won today and we should be celebrating right now. Understood?" Taeyong tells them. The two young boys can't do anything else but nod, feeling bad that they quite ruined the mood for the night. </p><p>Mark enters the car, a different one from what Hyuck was gonna ride. He's quite relieved that they didn't end up in the same car because of the incident earlier. He knows Hyuck would just bug him into kissing him because of the promise he made before the whole occasion started. Mark stares blankly at the window, silently looking at the places they pass through while the car moves. He admired the beauty of the city but the car was going too fast. Moments passed by and the car made a sudden stop. The traffic light was red. He can finally look at the things surrounding the car carefully. "The lights in the city looks so pretty" He said to himself. He thought the car ride would be peaceful like any other ones. Not until he saw a random couple kissing while sitting on a bench in a park located in front of the traffic light. His eyes widened at the sight.  Reminded of what he told Hyuck earlier, it made him imagine how it would feel like if he did have his lips pressed onto the younger boy's. "How nice it would be." The whole trip got him thinking of it. </p><p>After a 30-minute long drive, they arrived at the 5-star restaurant that was reserved for them the whole night, the whole place was theirs. Mark decides to stay outside for a bit more while the others enter inside already. "Hey Mark, aren't you going inside?" Jeno asked. "I am, just give me a minute. Just wanna get some fresh air, that's all." The latter said while doing a small nod, a signal telling Jeno to head in already. </p><p>The second car arrives, Hyuck leaves the car last and walks towards the restaurant. Mark spots Hyuck going towards his direction making him swiftly walk away. He wants to avoid the boy as much as possible from all the thoughts and feelings he's had for him recently. But suddenly a pair of hands grabbed his arms, stopping him from getting away making Mark face a guilty-looking Hyuck. "L- look, I'm sorry" Hyuck nervously says, with a tone of guilt evident from his voice. "What are you being sorry for?" The older replies, worried why the young latter said that. He can see in Hyuck's eyes that there is definitely something wrong. "You know, because….." That's the only thing Mark understood from all the things Hyuck said. </p><p>He was too focused on the pair of lips right in front of him, it looked plump and glossy. He couldn't help but gulp because of the sight in front of him. Mark has known Hyuck for a long time, but this is the first time standing up this close to the younger's face making him see his perfect features clearly. His beautiful eyes, that holds the stars in the night sky. His prominent nose, that just makes Mark wanna slide his finger down and boop it. His honey skin and how it glows as the light makes contact with it, that was absolutely breathtaking. The moles on his face that looked beautiful in Mark's eyes. "Mark?.... Mark?" The younger boy asks. He found it weird how Mark just stared at him with a blank expression. But one moment he was just staring, then everything just happened so sudden. The next thing he knew was a pair of lips was pressed to his. It's Mark's.</p><p>The younger's eyes went wide in shock. The kiss was soft but Hyuck, although surprised and clueless of what was happening, he kissed back. The kiss became deep, sloppy yet full of affection. Their tongues collided, exchanging their saliva, getting to know how one another tastes. Everything stopped for a moment. Everything just felt so right. The kiss went quite long not until Hyuck had to pull out to catch a breath.</p><p>Now it just sank in to Mark that he actually kissed Hyuck, he actually kissed his best friend. The younger's lips felt so soft against his, yet a bit chappy, as the kiss went deeper he didn't really mind, he thought to himself. "W-why did you do that…." Hyuck said while stuttering, still in shock of what happened. "Well... a promise is a promise, right?" Mark says with a smile slowly growing on his face, playing with his nape after being shy because of what he did. Hyuck raises his head to look at Mark, admiring the beauty in front of him. His bashful smile, his eyes that's also looking into his. "God, why is your stupid face so handsome." Hyuck says as he leans his head onto the older's chest, trying his best to hide his burning cheeks tinted in pink.</p><p>Mark was quite satisfied getting the younger weak for him, giving him a pleased smile on his face. Hyuck kept his head resting above the older's chest until he has fully composed himself again. After a few moments, he finally raised his head when he sees a pair of hands presented in front of him. "Shall we go inside now?" Mark says, smirking at Hyuck. "Yes, we should. I'm hungry" Hyuck replies. They both giggle at what the younger latter said. The End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading ! i'll make sure to improve more through time. enjoy ur day &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>